Never Have I Ever
by Evangeline The Great
Summary: Saturday night, a bottle of vodka, and everyone with a shot glass. With a little game like Never Have I Ever... what could possible go wrong?


**Honestly- I think every author on (including myself) believes that any alcohol will make a story better. The truth hurts… oh well- Enjoy! This is rated M, but I don't think it really needs to be, just did it for safety reasons. **

**Remember Kiddos- Eva does not endorse underage drinking**

**Eva does endorse reviews though! So do it. **

"Tell me again what we're doing?" Rima's eyes followed the bottle of vodka as it clinked on the table, followed by shot glasses that were placed before her and the rest of the guests.

"Just playin' a game," Utau let the words fall out as if really _was _just a game.

"So what does the big bottle of vodka have to do with this?" Nagihiko raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah and these cute little cups," Yaya added as she began to notice that the small glass was far too small to be a regular glass.

"I didn't really expect all of you to be so dense," Ikuto rolled his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. "This setup right here is what is known as a drinking game." Ikuto half-heartedly explained with the slightest bit of sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Which one?" Amu interrupted casually as if she'd been seasoned in such activities.

"Never have I ever," Utau answered as she finished passing out the shot glasses and filling each one to the brim with the clear yet potent liquid.

"Dangit, I hate that one. I always got hammered thirty minutes in." Kukai spoke, sounding disappointed.

Rima frowned and crinkled her nose up in confusion. "Let me get this straight, you four have _played_ these games before?" she gestured to Ikuto, Amu, Utau and Kukai who only responded with a slight nod and a smug grin.

"How does one play this 'never have I ever' game?" Kairi shoved his glasses up his nose.

"Well…" Utau began, trying to figure out a way that such simpletons would understand it. "The first person starts out by saying never have I ever, and if you've done what that person says then you have to take a shot. If no one takes a shot then the person who said 'never have I ever' has to take a shot. Any questions?"

Tadase raised his hand. "Isn't this a bit dangerous? Half of us aren't even twenty-one."

"You're just being a wimp, kiddy king." Ikuto retorted and Tadase pouted.

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Fine, I'll play."

"Good, I'll go first." Ikuto paused for several seconds. "Never have I ever worn lip gloss."

Rima, Amu, Utau, and Yaya each lifted their glasses and downed the bitter liquid.

"My turn," Amu coughed. "Never have I ever skipped school." Only Ikuto took a shot.

"Me next, never have I ever blackmailed somebody." Kukai sat with wide eyes to see who'd be the lucky 'winner' of his statement.

"Dammit," Rima mumbled and took a shot.

Tadase was next. He furrowed his eyebrows for several seconds then finally spoke. "Never have I ever played this game."

Amu, Utau, Ikuto and Kukai took a shot.

Rima scrunched her nose up again, trying to think of a good one; one of the most difficult things ever since her head was foggy from the few shots she'd taken. "Never have I ever worn handcuffs."

Both Amu and Ikuto lifted their glasses.

"You guys have been arrested?" Kairi spat out.

"No, we weren't arrested, we just-"

"They're into that kind of kinky thing." Utau cut Amu off which caused the red that was already on her face to spread like wildfire.

The game continued for the next hour, with the statements getting more complex and dirty as the minutes passed.

"Never have I ever laughed so hard I had to pee."

"Never have I ever streaked."

"Never have I ever skinny dipped."

"Never have I ever played strip poker."

"Never have I ever screwed around in an elevator."

"Shit," Nagihiko slurred and picked up his glass for fourth time that night. Rima was right behind him.

"You… you guys… fooled around in an _elevator_?" Amu was in fits of laughter and barely able to contain herself.

"So," Rima hiccupped. "You wear _handcuffs_, you got no right to laugh at me. I should be laughing at you, ha ha ha." Rima over did it at the third laugh and slammed her head onto the coffee table and remained unmoving for a good five minutes.

"Never have I ever lost my virginity." Tadase may not have looked drunk but his sentence connected way too much for him to be sober.

Everyone took a shot. _Everyone took a shot_.

"Awe man," Yaya frowned and gestured the bottle that was now rolling on the coffee table. "It's empty," she picked it up and shook it only to find that there was about half a shot glass worth of liquid.

"Game's over I guess," Ikuto sighed and leaned back of the floor.

"Awe-hic man-hic, it was-hic- jus'-hic startin'- to get fun." Utau whined.

"I think it's about time everyone heads home," Kukai stood up on his trembling legs and grabbed Utau's arm.

"Goo-night erybody!" Utau said her goodbye as Kukai picked her up bridal style and carried her out the door of Ikuto's apartment.

"Well guys, I guess you're in now." Ikuto said.

"In what?" Rima spat out with her head yet again on the coffee table.

"In the club, see you next Saturday, I think we'll do strip poker then." Ikuto said as he waved the rest of his guests a goodbye, leaving them with nothing but a stunned look on their face and plans for the following Saturday.

**Maybe I should write one about strip poker…**

**There was no real purpose in this one, just for shits and giggles. **

**So… review?**


End file.
